Not Meant to Love
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: When a girl with a dark past meets the Cullens, what will happen. And then when her past comes back with revenge, particularly her father. DISCONTINUED! Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello here is the first chapter of 'Never meant to love'. I wrote this story so I could let loose on my imagination, not to please you people. Remember that,**

**I own nothing but Alex.**

* * *

**Alex POV:**

My name is Alex. My life is full of secrets. I've never really had a real friend....well a long term friend. I was best friends with a boy two centuries ago, but that doesn't matter. I have only one parent, who I keep secret, the other long dead.

I am part werewolf, part vampire, part witch, and part shape shifter. And this is my story.

* * *

As a child, I was very dangerous. I couldn't control my powers but I was extremely smart and adaptive. I was taught by my father to be emotionless, something my mom didn't approve of. I grew to love night and darkness. My mom taught me how to draw, she was more of a fun parent. I had my mom's icy blue eyes, her flexibility and grace. I had my father's long, straight ebony hair, pale vampire skin and silent movement. At the age of 17 I stopped growing, though I could shape-shift my body to appear younger or older. My mother died almost a century later in a vampire war, killed by her own kind, werewolves and shape-shifters, as they saw her as a traitor. I ran away from home, my father, and was nothing but a shadow....that is until now.

* * *

I look over the cliff in Mexico, watching teenagers worry about another year of high school.

'I haven't gone to school or talked to anyone in centuries. I wonder when Dad gave up looking for 'his precious dauhter'.' I mentally muse.

"I guess it's time to go back to school, what else could I do." I whisper to my self. I run to a library in a town in California.

"Could I have a listing of small high schools in......Washington?" I ask with a sickly sweet smile. The old librarian looked a little creeped out. I mean who wouldn't! I was dressed in a black trench coat, black tennis shoes, a silver necklace with a black crow with red eyes, black sweat pants, and a black spaghetti strap shirt with silver and red designs.....and I giving a librarian a sickly sweet smile. She silently gave me a small listings of schools. As I walked out side, I stuffed the papers in my inside pocket before going into a cafe. I sat in a table in the back, surrounded by shadows. I could tell some boys were staring at me cause a waiter came up to me, almost drooling, and got my tea, checking me out all the way. I decided I should start to look at the schools and decide on one.

"Forks sounds the most abnormal.....I'll go there." I decide. I finish my tea and leave. I walk to the edge of the forest and start to run when no one is in sight. I arrive at a Realtor in Forks a minute later. As he sees me, he smiles.

"What can I do for you today Miss?" he asks.

"Do you have some cheap houses for sale around here." I demand. He looks startle for a minute but quickly regains his composer. I buy a mansion for $115,447, cheap cause there was a massacre of a family of 6 there. On the way to my new home, I bought a silver motorcycle that could act as a dirt bike for appearances. When I got to the address of my new house, I was pleased with the house. It was a three story house made of onyx and black jade. The windows were translucent and tinted so no one could look through them. The front and garage doors were silver. I parked my bike in one of the four garages. I saw people look at me in horror as I went inside and locked the door behind me. All the furniture was still in place but in the living room it was clear where the murder had occurred. I used nonverbal wand-less magic to clean up the dust and blood stain, decorate my room [the third floor only had a huge bedroom with a large full bathroom so I choose that one], and stock the kitchen with food.

"Perfect." I yawn before falling asleep in my red satin sheets on my new king sized bed.

* * *

In the morning I decide I should register in Fork's High School. I magically make a new outfit appear. It had a silver T-shirt with swirled black designs, black skinny jeans, my crow necklace, and my black tennis shoes. I combed my hair and ate breakfast. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and left the house, driving to the school. A kind looking lady looked surprised when I said I would like to enroll. She started to ask me questions so I could be registered.

"Name?"

"Alex Crow." there was no way I was giving anyone my real last name.

"Age?"

"17."

"Parents names?"

"My mom died and my father abandoned me at the age of 11." She turned to look at me with pity.

"Education?"

"I was home schooled by a tutor my dad hired and when I was abandoned at an orphanage, they taught me."

"I am sorry but that's all I can answer for now, it is a sensitive subject for me." I whimper, casting a spell to give me the appearance of crying.

"Ok, dear. School starts in a week. Here is your schedule and list of things you'll need." I smiled, took the pieces of paper, and left. I went to an all purpose store and bought all the required things. I also got some food, that way people wouldn't get suspicious when I didn't leave the house to get food. I rode back home, things in a black leather bag I bought. I got home parked my motorcycle in the garage, put the food away, and looked over my schedule.

_1st Period: Math  
2nd Period: Gym  
3rd Period: English_

And so it continued on like that. I was happy to find an art class.

'Great,' I mentally sigh. 'I wonder what school's going to be like.' After a few minutes, my thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. I growled and walked to the door. I calmed down a little before opening it. In front of me was a guy around17 with short blond hair and childish blue eyes.

"What?" I ask him impatiently.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton. I was wondering why you are in the old abandoned house?" she said, oblivious to my angry mood.

"I bought the place yesterday, I live here."I answered before shutting the door in his face. I sat down again and turned on the huge wall size plasma with surround sound. After an hour, I grew bored. I went and got my ipod. I loved to listen to Rock, Metal, and Alternative. I found a way to hook it into the T.V. I turned the surround sound up all the way, the T.V. itself I turned half-way up. I started to blast 'Blood' by Papa Roach through the speakers.

I_ will forgive, but I won't forget_  
_but I hope you know you've lost my respect_

_You better watch out_  
_If you don't know whats going on around you_  
_You better think twice_  
_Before you fly off the handle and lose it_  
_You better join us_  
_Before you get lost in the shuffle_  
_You gotta rise against the demons that are gonna try and hold you down_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?_  
_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?_  
_The ones you love,The ones you love,The ones you love_

_Cause I'm not a pawn for you in your f#^king game_  
_I've got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve_  
_Under pressure, you crumbled and you let me down_  
_I'm not deaf and all I hear are your promises_

_Does it run in blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Does it run in blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Does it run in blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Does it run in blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_The ones you love,The ones you love,The ones you love_

_Does it run in your blood, to betray the ones you love?_  
_Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_

_I will forgive but I won't forget_  
_And I hope you know you've lost my respect_

_Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_  
_Yes, it runs in your blood, to betray the ones you love!_

"I love that song." I sigh to myself. I turn it down as 'Had Enough' [an awesome song], by yet again Papa Roach comes on. I go upstairs and jump in bed.

I spent the rest of the week like that.

* * *

I got ready for school at 3:00 am, I don't require much sleep. I got dressed in my clothes, black tennis shoes, black sweat pants w/ pockets that had a purple rose design, black T-shirt with a silver wolf howling at the moon, my black trench coat that goes down to my ankles, and crow necklace. I put my black earphones in my ears, plugged them into my fully charged ipod, grabbed my keys, and left, locking the front door and closing the garage door. It was 7:00, as I liked to take my time. Everyone was standing near there 'new' cars and old friends. As I zoomed to the back of the parking lot, away from everyone else, I got some weird looks. I turned off my motorcycle, put a charm on it so no one but me can come within 4 ft of it, turned my ipod on and blasted the song 'Ignorance' by Paramore into my ears. I put on the silver backpack [on one shoulder] and walked towards the school doors, my black hair blowing in the wind. No one dared to get in my way to the school. I went up stairs to the second floor, where my locker was. I saw a girl trying to open my locker with the wrong combination. I leaned against the locker beside. She stopped and looked up at my amused face.

"Need some help?" I ask. She nods shyly.

"Yes.......my name's Bella Swan." Bella said awkwardly. Bella had [you should all know what Bella looks like].

"You might want to try and find the right locker." I suggest, her face heated up and she checked her piece of paper. I read it over her shoulder and stood up straight.

"This is your locker." I said, pointing to the locker I was previously leaning on.

"Thanks......Where's your locker?" she asked me innocently.

"The one you were trying and failing to open." I reply with a smug smile. At this point her face looked like a ripe tomato. I opened the locker, put away some books and went to my next class as the bell rang. I walked into the shadows, trying not to be seen. I sat in a dark corner in the back of the room. The bell rang again and everyone sat in their seats.

"Cell phones and ipods away." Mrs. Stone, the Math teacher, commands. Everyone but me puts their electronics away.

"You in the back corner, put your ipod away." As the class turns towards me, I put my ipod away. Everyone was trying to see way I looked like, but all they could see was my icy blue eyes.

"Everyone is to stand up and say their names. You in the front, start."

"Mike Newton." this kid again, really?!

"Jessica Stanley."

"Eric Yorkie."

"Angela Weber."

There were only 3 more people [it was a small school with small classes].

"Edward Cullen." As soon as he said his name, I stiffened. Memories of dad introducing me and Carlisle Cullen flashed through my mind.

'You've got to be kidding me.' I thought to myself. I sniffed the air, it was a scent of human and vampire.

"Bella Swan." somehow the girl from this morning got stuck next to him.

"Alex Crow." I said smoothly.

"Two new students this year, a first in years." With that, class began. I already knew it all, so I just folded my arms on my desk and laid my head on my arms. Class ended 13 minutes later. I grabbed my things and went to Gym class.

"Everyone, line up!" barked the teacher. Everyone scrambled to get there.

"Go get into your gym uniforms." she said. I walked gracefully and without sound to the girl's locker room. The gym clothes consisted of grey shorts, white tennis shoes and lavender T-shirts.

"Girls are going to play volleyball and the boys are going to play basketball." she said throwing me the ball. She looked at her clipboard.

"Jessica Stanley, Alex Crow pick your team. Jessica picked her weak friends. I picked people based on their speed, grace, and muscles. I hit the ball as gently as I can, but it still made them struggle. My team won 30 to 1. We all went to get changed. The bell rang, signally lunch. I stopped by my locker. I was the only one in the hallway. I could hear someone trying to sneak up on me. It was a group of vampires.

"What do you want Cullens?" I ask, turning around. They looked shocked that I caught them.

"How the..." Emmet stuttered.

"Leave me alone." was I said. I suddenly felt calm. I turned to who was trying to calm me. I saw a blond haired guy.

"It isn't polite to mess with people's emotions." I lecture playfully. He stopped and just stared at me.

"If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." I sigh as the bell rings.

"Wait, we're playing baseball this weekend. Would you like to join us?" Alice asked. I smiled at her.

"Sure......weird." I whisper the last part looking at them all.

"What?" Rosalie says, clearly offended.

"Nothing, I've just never seen vampires with innocent souls." I reply. They look at me in shock. I just glide off to my next class.

* * *

I avoided the Cullens for the rest of the week. Soon the weekend came. I dressed in a black spaghetti strap shirt, black tennis shoes, black sweat pants, and my crow necklace. I placed a spell on my clothes so that when I shape-shift or turn into a werewolf they won't rip. I walked into the woods behind my house. There I turned into a normal wolf, that way I could just weave through the trees easily. I ran until I reached the clearing. I ran up to them. I then turned back into vampire form.

"Let's play ball." I said. I could hear a gasp from behind Edward.

"You brought Bella, didn't you." I said to Edward. She shyly stepped out from behind Edward.

"Okay, let's play." A voice behind me said. I turned slowly to face Carlisle. Thank God he didn't remember me. We started to play, Bella as umpire. Alice and I took turns pitching. Before Emmet Esme could hit the ball, I smelt a group of nomad vampires coming towards us.

"Hide Bella." I said to them, they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nomad vampires, 3 of them." I explain. They nod and we all run towards home plate. Bella was safely hidden in the jeep, so we couldn't smell her. The three vampires came out of the mist at the edge of the field. They came to stand in front of us. The blond guy coming to stand directly in front of me.

"I am Laurent." the Jamaican said.

"Victoria." said the redhead.

"James." he said, looking at me. That name sounds familiar....along with his looks.

"I am Carlisle, this is Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." Carlisle introduced them.

"Who are you?" Laurant asked, nodding it me.

"Alex." was all I said. James eyes widen.

"You." he said pointing at me. Only now did I remember. These was the boy I saved and became friends with 2 centuries ago.

"I haven't seen you in two centuries." I comment with a smile. He smiled in return, it may have look threatening but it was still the smile I remember. I jumped on him in a hug. He spun me around in return.

"So wait....you two know each other." Emmet said, clearly confused.

"Yeah, but the last time I saw her she was a werewolf and I was a human. She saved me from being mauled by an insane werewolf during the third vampire vs werewolf war." he explained.

"How you did that I'll never know." he said to me. I jumped away from him for a moment and turned into a werewolf. I was huge, black, and had bright red eyes.

"How is this possible!?" I heard Carlisle whisper. I turn back to normal. Suddenly, I remember Bella.

"Edward, weren't you just about to leave." I secretly remind him. He nods quickly and leaves in the jeep with Bella inside. Alice starts to growl. We all turn towards her.

"The Volturi are coming, I can't see why though." she said, grabbing her head in pain.

"Which members!" I demand, shaking in anger.

"Alec. He's the only one coming." she replies, slightly worried. I remember Alec, he was the only one who knew I was leaving. Alec was my favorite person in the Volturi. I lived in guilt for two centuries of leaving him. I calm down.

"He's okay." I reply to the worried vampires.

"How do you know." Victoria growls, probably jealous from the attention James has been giving me.

"I can't tell you. Only four people know everything about me, I intend to keep it that way." I snarl. James wraps his arms in an iron grip around my waist.

"Hello Alex." a cool voice says from behind us. I turn to face him.

"Hello Alec." I reply running towards him. He smiles and runs towards me. He grabbed me around the waist in a tight hug. As we pull apart he smirks.

"I saved your butt and all I get in return is a hug?!" he complains. I peck him on the lips. As we pull apart Carlisle growls.

"Why are you kissing a member of the Volturi!" Carlisle demands. I narrow my eyes at him and growl.

"You don't know him. Alec is an awesome guy and not as blood thirsty as the rest of them." I reply, my eyes turning black.

"Calm down." Alec and James try to sooth me.

"Sorry, It's just that my unwanted past is coming back." I say with a shy smile.

"Anyway, I came to warn you. He is coming for you. He had a spy around here that saw you and he is on his way as we speak." Alec states.

"Who is he?" Jasper asks.

"You haven't told them?" Alec says.

"No." I say sheepishly.

"Either you tell them or James and I will." Alec threatens.

"Tell us what!" Alice says, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"My past. I'll tell them." I sigh. I sit down, them sitting in a circle around me.

"I was born 700 years ago. My mother was a werewolf, witch and shape-shifter. Her name was Persephone Black, named after the wife of Hades. She fell in love with my dad, Aro Volturi. As we all know, Aro is the leader of the Volturi and a strong vampire. When I turned 17, I stopped growing, though sense I am a shape-shifter I can appear younger or older. One century later, during the second vampire vs werewolf war, my dad let her fight in it. She was killed by her own kind, they saw her as a traitor. I blamed Aro. Sense she died, I was named Princess of the Volturi, a title I hate. Father never let me out of his sight. I ran away, it was my only choice. Alec here knew of my plan and begged me not to leave, even when I did, he gave me time to get as far as possible from Voltura. Sense then, I've saved James and wasted my time. So I came here to go to school, to do something. And here we are." I tell them my story.

"So you were Alexandra Crow Volturi. I remember Aro introducing us." Carlisle sighs. "I should have known."

"We have to leave, Aro is coming." Esme and Rosalie remind us.

"It looks like we're off." Emmet says. I shake my head.

"Only me, James and Alec are going." I reply.

"I'm going with you, no changing my mind." Alice says, standing next to me.

"James, Alex, Alec, Jasper, and I going, no one else." Alice says. I nod quickly. I use my magic to transport us to Africa.

"Africa, really?!" They complain.

"Yes, now let's find a villege for us to hide in."

* * *

**_Well, there was chapter one. I'm not sure who to have Alex end up with so you can vote on the thing on my profile._**

**_Reviews are welcome._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"I'm getting sand and who knows what all over my clothes!" Alice moans in despair for her clothes.

"Boo-whoo." I tease. She playfully glares at me. I yawn as the sun starts to come up again.

"Still have a weakness for day time?" James teases. I flip him off half-heartedly. I shape-shift into a snake. I turn to the only two not annoying people here: Alec and Jasper. Alec sighs before lowering his arm to the ground. I slithered up it to lie across his broad shoulders. With that, I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**_Sorry the chapter was so short, I need more people to vote on the poll on my profile so I know who Alex should be with, and for he people who voted for Edward: you idiots, I am not having Alex date him! Alec is in second with 2 votes, and Jasper, Seth, Jacob all tied for 3rd place with one vote._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V:**

I sat in the living room of the Volturi with Jane. Alex had left 3 days ago and everyone was depressed. Aro was devastated, he had lost the only thing that, in my opinion, kept him from going insane. I had lost my best friend and...love. Jane, Felix, Demetri and the rest of the Volturi had lost the only thing that brought happiness. They all grew cold and evil without her here. All the balance of the world seemed to be off.

"I miss her." I muttered unconciously. Jane nodded her head, not even needing to ask who. She had only been gone 3 days, but it seemed like an eternity since I had seen her smile. I shouldn't have let her leave. I should have...but I didn't...

_Flashback._

_I walked into Alex's room, she had not left it all day and I was worried. She was on the window sill, opening the window, a backpack slung over her shoulder...she was about to jump!_

_"Alex!" I yelled slightly, wrapping my arms around her waist. I drug her over to the bed, where I dropped her. She had a sad look on her face. _

_"What were you doing?" I asked, already having an idea but not wanting to believe it._

_"I was...am leaving." she whispered. I hugged her tightly. _

_"Please, don't leave. We need you here, I need you here. Do anything just don't leave." my voice cracked at the end. She hug me back._

_"I have to. Alec...I just can't take it any more. I can't be free here, forever watched and guarded. I can't be me. I have to be the Princess of the Volturi and I hate it. What, with mother dead. I feel so angry with Aro, he just let her go and fight. He didn't try to protect her, to stop her! He knew God damn well what could happen and he just...let her leave to fight. No matter how much guilt and self-loathing he feels, I just can't forgive him. Every where I go, I remember her. I can't even see you without remembering how she would talk and goof off with us, how she would watch over us, how she would..." she led off. I knew I couldn't stop her, let her stay here and suffer. She pulled away and kissed my forehead, smiling sadly. _

_"I'll miss you." I whispered, pulling her close one more time._

_"I'll never forget you. Good bye Alec." she whispered before jumping out the window, to freedom. I just sat there and watched, tears never able to fall. I ran to my room before I curled up into a ball and wailed into a pillow in sorrow. _

_Flashback over._

Jane layed her head on my shoulder, I knew she was remembering moments with Alex.

"We all do." she said, standing up and leaving. I was left alone. For some reason I couldn't hate Alex for leaving. I couldn't blame her for anything. It was Aro. He let her mom go into battle and die, he tries to find her, even though he knows he won't, he gave up, he is a disgrace. And now, he has lost his mind.

_Present Day_

"Alec, Aro wants you." Felix sneered, all past happiness gone. I got up from the couch and walked silently to 'Aro's Throne Room' as he so arrogantly called it.

"Yes?" I question, bored. Aro twitched slightly.

"You are to go to Forks, Washington and check up on the Cullens." Aro commands, hissing when he said Cullens.

"Okay." I said simply, leaving the room. I didn't both to pack up for the trip, I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Jane, Aro has asigned me to go check on the Cullens. Don't get into any trouble." I told her before leaving...what ever I _live _in. I heard her snort as I left. It was night time when I stepped outside. I ran, camouflaged by the night, to the airport before sneaking on a plane. We landed in an airport in Seatle. I ran, unseen, to Forks. A thunderstorm was beginning when I got there. I could tell it wasn't real thunder. I followed it to its source liesurely. It stopped suddenly and a few minutes later, a jeep with Bella Swan and Edward Cullen drove by. I hurried to the place. I heard familiar voices.

"...one coming." a voice asks, worried.

"He's okay." another voice, oddly familar, replies.

"How do you know." a third voice growls.

"I can't tell you. Only four people know everything about me, I intend to keep it that way." someone snarled. It was then I walked into the clearing. There were a lot of vampires. The Cullens, 3 nodmadics (one of which I knew), and...Alex!

"Hello Alex." I said cooly, even though on the inside I was ready to explode with happiness.

"Hello Alec." her voice was like bells. She got out of James's grasp and glided/ran towards me. She jumped on me, giving me a bear hug. I hugged her back, never wanting to let her go. I had to let her go when I felt the Cullens' glares.

"I saved your butt and all I get in return is a hug?" I complain, on the inside I was shaking. She pecked me on the lips, it sent shivers down my spine. Someone growled.

"Why are you kissing a member of the Volturi!" Carlisle Cullen demands, looking at Alex.

"You don't know him. Alec is an awesome guy and not as blood thirsty as the rest of them." she growls in my defence, her now black eyes showing she was pissed off.

"Calm down." James and I sooth her, she could easily take him out.

"Sorry, It's just that my unwanted past is coming back." she says with a sly smile. If a vampire could blush, I know I would've.

"Anyway, I came to warn you. He is coming for you. He had a spy around here that saw you and he is on his way as we speak." I state, trying to get her away from the Cullens.

"Who is he?" Jasper asks. I look at Alex in confusion.

"You haven't told them?" I ask.

"No." she she replies sheepishly. I know the Cullens probably deserve to know the real her. I mently sigh.

"Either you tell them or James and I will." I threaten, James coming to stand beside me.

"Tell us what!" Alice says, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"My past. I'll tell them." Alex sighs, sitting down. We sit down around her. As she tells her past story, all I can focus on is her. She hasn't changed at all, maybe a little colder though. I am broken out of my thoughts by Esme and Rosalie.

"We have to leave, Aro is coming." they reminded us. I felt a little gultity, I lied to Alex. They started arguing, I went along with whatever Alex said. Alex magicly transports us to Africa.

"Africa, really!" we complain.

"Yes, now let's find a villege for us to hide in." Alex snapped, we followed her, afraid to envoke her rage.

_Some time later_

"I'm getting sand and who knows what all over my clothes!" Alice moans in despair for her clothes.

"Boo-whoo." Alex teases. Alice playfully glares at her. I roll my eyes when Alex yawns, the sun was coming up.

"Still have a weakness for day time?" James teases. She flips him off half-heartedly. Alex shape-shift into a snake. She turns toward me and Jasper. I sighs before lowering my arm to the ground. She slithered up it to lie across my shoulders. With that, she fell into a 'light' sleep. I watched her, even as a snake she was cute when asleep. She unconsiously curled around my neck, snuggling into it. I sensed someone looking at me. I looked up and glared at Jasper. He smirked at me, I got his silent message, 'You love her'.

"What are you two doing." Alice snaps, mad at us for not including her and because we didn't care about her clothes. I gave Jasper a look that said, 'Tell anyone and you die a painful death soon'.

"We were having a staring contest." Jasper whispers to her, calming her with his powers without her realizing it.

"Hey, I see a village." James said, alerting us. I was destracted because Alex unconsiously flicked my neck with her tongue. I shivered.

"Let's go." James said, grabbing my arm and dragging me. I was to busy wondering what Alex was dreaming about.

'I hope...I don't know...I am in it.' I thought innocently. As if reading my mind, even if she was asleep, she bit my neck. I suppressed a yelp.

'If snakes...people, can smirk in her sleep, than she is right now.' I thought, playfully glaring at her.

* * *

_**There was chapter 3. Sorry it took forever to update. If anything is mispelled, I am sorry. Every time I hit spell check, it says 'error response'. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't update for a while._**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

I woke up when I was placed on the ground. I turned into my human form before standing up and stretching. I turned towards Alec.

"Your shoulders are very comfy." I stated bluntly, still half asleep.

"Hello!" I jumped and turned towards the voice. It was a vampire, I could tell by her sparkling skin. Alice, Jasper, and Alec looked annoyed at the girl's presence.

"Who are you?" I asked politely. Alec answered for her.

"This is Raven. Remember, she's that one vampire in the Volturi you got close with before she was sent here on a mission...which she obviously hasn't finished yet." he glared at her. Raven had dirty blond hair that fell in ringlets, bright red eyes, and had a vampire's normal beauty and grace. She kept twirling around in circle's, excited. Her clothes consisted of a pair of black jean shorts and a midnight blue shirt with white designs.

"Hey, I decided to quit the Volturi when I realized everyone had forgotten about me." she huffed.

"Well, I didn't forget about you." I protested. She gave me a look.

"No, you didn't. But you did leave and didn't try to find me." she pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Emotional as ever." I stated, smiling.

"You're tellin' me." I heard Jasper mutter, sending everyone except Jasper into a laughing fit.

"I don't get it."

* * *

**_Well, there was chapter 4, sorry it took forever to update._**

**_Reviews are appreciated._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, sorry it took my forever to update this chapter. This chap goes out to AliceAlecMoon and Blackangeldust.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Raven decided to travel with us, much to Alec and Jasper's disappointment and sorrow. Her and Alice went on and on about fashion, while Alec and Jasper had a staring contest, leaving me to myself. My thoughts wondered back to the Volturi.

'I wonder what happened after I left, did anyone other than Alec miss me? Am I a good memory, or a forgotten one? I wish I could know, it feels like it's been 3000 years since I've last seen them.' my thoughts depressing aura started to stir my powers, making it start to lightening and thunder, but no rain.

"Who's causing this?" Alice wondered, inching towards Jasper, who was looking at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Alex is. If she feels a lot of emotion..." Raven couldn't find the right words.

"Her powers change the weather or blow up things, depending on what the emotion is and how strong it is." Alec explained, a concerned glance at me made me calm down.

"In other words, if someone gets her pissed, before she can kill them, her powers will do it for her. If she gets sad or frustrated, well, look at what just happened." Jasper concluded. raven slowly started to smirk.

"Well, then I'll just have to make her happy." she said, determined. Terror washed over me like a wave, Raven was known to do pretty stupid things when determined. Before I could tell her to not try anything, she grabbed Alec and took off to wherever. Raven was always the fastest so I didn't even bother to try to follow her.

* * *

_**Till next chapter readers. Remember, go to my profile and vote for who Alex should end up with.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well, here is the long overdue chapter 6, sorry!_**

**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

**Alec's P.O.V:**

I struggled against Raven as she carried me away to my doom.

"Put me down, what did I ever do to you?" I felt disgusted with myself for reserting to begging but a determined Raven is well worth begging for escape.

"No, let's just say, when I'm done with you, Alex will be laughing her ass off.'' was her giggled reply. As we ran through a town, she grabbed random things and put them on me. By the time I had gotten my bearings, we were back in front of Alice, Alex, and Jasper. While Alice and Jasper looked at Raven as if she has lost her mind, Alex was looking at me, no clear emotions being shone. But then...

"hahahahaha, you look like a idiot, hahahahaha!" she was holding her sides, bent over laughing. Her long black hair almost touching the sand of the Sahara, but yet not. I looked down at myself to see what I was wearing. I was in a pink shirt that had a balarina on it with the matching tutu that had white pantyhose underneath. Instead of the classic black slippers, they were rainbow. I put my hands on my head...only to realized I was in a braided blond wig. From then on, I made it my goal to make Raven's eternal life miserable, if only for embarrassing my in front of Alex.

**Alex's POV:**

After getting Alec back in his normal clothes, and stopping him from killing Raven multiple times, we continues on our way. At least I had to admit that made me happy.

"You shall never speak of this, ever again. Got it?" Alec said in an eerily calm voice. Alice and Raven nodded quickly.

"Sure." was Jasper's response.

"We'll see." I said teasingly. Alec whipped around to face me, a dangerous look in his eyes. I laughed as he tries to tackle me. After a minute of goofing off, I return to my normal laid back state.

"So, did you guys happen to get a clue of where in Africa we are exactly?" Jasper asks. I hope they did, for all we know we're in the the fuckin' of the desert.

"Yep! We're in Egypt!" Raven said enthusasticly. Cool, I always wanted to see a pyramid. I whipped around when I suddenly heard a gasp from Alice.

"She's having a vision." was Jasper's ever calm response. After a few minutes, she returned to normal, but carefully not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What did you see Alice?" I questioned gently, it seemed to have shooken her greatly.

"A rogue vampire is coming our way...and she wants to fight. She looks like a newborn, very strong but unexpeirenced." Alice explained.

"Alice, I'm gonna need a better look at her to acess her abilities, okay?" I asked, knowing I would need to use a spell to get into her mind for a better look.

"Sure?'' her answer sounded more like a question. It looks like she forgot I'm not just a shapeshifter, werewolf or a vampire, but also a witch. I placed my hand on her forehead. I felt her stiffen. I closed my eyes, pushing all thoughts away.

_"Suus eyes animadverto visum , suus mens memor. Permissum mihi have ops obduco per tractus quod vicis , permissum suus mens quod mei entertwine , permissum meus sententia quod monumentum subsisto occultus , permissum suus monumentum ostendo sum themselves ut mihi , commodo mihi ops animadverto quis est mei!" _I chanted. Within an instant, I was lying on the ground. I stood up. I was surrounded by doors that seemed to go on forever.

"Alex! Where are we?" Alice said, appearing beside me. I raised my eyebrow.

"You don't reconize your own mind?" I teased her gently. She blushed before looking around in amazement.

"Where are your memories?" I asked, looking at the many doors. She concentrated, closing her eyes. The doors started to disappear until only one was in front of us. She opened her eyes, surprised at seeing only one door. I walked up and opened it. Inside was a movie theather set up. I went up to the project. The whole wall behind it was covered in filing cabnets. I saw Alice looking at one called 'Human Life and Memories'. I shook my head at her hopeful face, I knew she didn't know of her past.

"Sorry Alice. But right now we have a jobs to do, maybe later I'll take you back here to look at your past life." I compromised, she nodded. I found a filing cabnet called 'Visions'. I opened it and shifted through all the dates till I got to todays date. I grabbed the memory, in it's form of tape, and put it in the projector before hitting play. I watched as a girl appeared on the screen. She had long dark brown hair with red tips. Her eyes were a dark red, with large pupals. She was thin and tall, yet a little taller than my current form. She was pale, but in the sun her skin didn't sparkle. She was in a long black shirt with a long slit in it and a blue tube top. Overall, she seemed familar. She was running towards our direction, the sand blowing around her as she ran. Most would mistake her for a vampire, but I could tell she wasn't. With that, the vision ended. I turned to Alice.

"Come on, we need to leave." I whispered, my mind still trying to figure out why the mystery girl looked so familar.

"Alex, how are we going to leave?" Alice sounded nervous. I shrugged.

"Just push me out and you'll follow." I closed her eyes and the next thing I knew, I was being held by Alec.

"What the hell did you do?" Alec asked/yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, jumping out of his arms.

"I just went into her mind." I explained, no details needed. Jasper, now standing beside Alice, looked curious.

"What was that spell you said?" He asked.

"It was something like 'Her eyes see visions, her mind remembers. Let me have the power to break through time and space, let her and mine minds entertwine, let my thoughts and memories stay hidden, let her memories be revealed to me, let me see what is mine!'. Latin is a tricky thing." I responded, trying to get most of the words accurate.

"So the girl?" Alec hinted.

"She should be here in 5 minutes, not enough time t cover our tracks. Our best chance is to stay and wait." I concluded, leaveing out the part about how she wasn't a vampire. i just hope everyone will be okay when our paths meet.

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter 6. Can anyone guess who the girl is?**_

_**ps. in later chapters you'll see that everyone's mind is set up differently.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Well, here's chapter 7. I own nothing._**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I paced back and forth, feeling the woman getting closer until she was only a mile away. I stopped right before she appeared in front of us. She looked the same as in the vision except a little worn out.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, taking charge. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. The lady glared at him.

"That is no way to speak to a lady." she snapped, her voice venom. With a twitch on her hand Alec was thrown back into a sand dune. She seemed to calm down before speaking again.

"I am Jade Black. I am Persephone's sister." she introduced. Before I could comment Jasper did.

"What are you exactly if you don't mind me asking?" Jasper asked in his polite way. The smile on her face indicated she liked his approach.

"I am a witch, like my mother. Persephone got both our parents powers, unlike me." her voice was fond yet spiteful. I shook my head.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you're my aunt?'' I asked for conformation. She nodded. She smiled.

"So how is your mom, I haven't seen her for centuries!" I felt my mood drop, a confused look doning my face.

"You didn't hear what happened," I could see she was starting to frown worriedly, "She died a long time ago in a war."

"Dammit, protecting others always did get her in trouble, I just never thought she'd go and get herself killed." Jade smiled bitterly.

"No offence, but I think would be a good idea for you to leave," Alec stepped in front of me, "Some memories should be forgotten.'' She seemed a little put out as Jasper agreed along with the rest of us.

"Goodbye Jade, maybe we'll run into each other again." Jasper said. With that we started walking away from the aunt I never knew I had.

'Just another family disappointment to come I'm sure.'

* * *

_**Well, there was the pathetic chapter 7. Review please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, but I feel like this story is going no where. I haven't updated in a while and I have lost all interest in this story. If anyone wants to take it over, send me a message.**


End file.
